It's Super Bowl Time!
by cripeswolfdee
Summary: Jack has the team over for the Super Bowl. Pete comes. No one likes him. They take turns convincing Sam he's not good for her. Chap 1 is the "pre-game" if you will. COMPLETE
1. Party crasher

It's Super Bowl Time!

By: Dee

Jack looked over at his team member. "Pretzels?"

"Check." Daniel answered, surveying the table at Jack's house.

"Potato chips, bar-b-que and sour cream?"

"Check and check."

"Dip, french onion and cheddar?"

"Check."

"Hot wings?"

"Check."

"Breadsticks with marinara sauce?"

"Check and check."

Jack grinned. It seemed his Super Bowl party would have enough food. "And we've got plenty of beer and pop."

Daniel smiled. He didn't care much for football, and almost didn't come, until he heard that Janet was coming. "When is everyone arriving?" He asked, taking the beer Jack offered him.

"Anytime now." Just as he said it, there was a knock on the door. Jack opened the door and gave Sam a wide smile. "Thanks for coming Carter."

Sam smiled, then handed Jack her specialty, the Carter Family Taco Casserole. "It needs to be warmed up." Jack led the way to the kitchen. "Daniel, can you help Pete? He's bringing in some 2 liters."

Jack stopped dead in his tracks and Sam bumped into him. "You brought Pete?"

Sam nodded, trying to not drop the ice cream she was carrying. "Yeah. Is that ok?"

Jack smiled to hide the fact that it was _not_ ok. "Yeah, sure." He put the casserole in the oven at the temperature Sam said, then handed her a beer. When Pete walked into the kitchen, followed by Daniel, Jack felt his blood go cold. He hated that man. "Pete, glad you could come."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Pete beamed.

Daniel laid the drinks out on the table and looked at Jack. Their eyes met and Jack rolled his eyes. Daniel nodded. Yeah, he hated Pete too.

Janet walked in, not having bothered to knock. "I brought the pigs in a blankets." She announced. Daniel immediately jumped to help her carry the tray and she gave him a grateful look. "Thanks."

Daniel just smiled at her as he laid the hot dog treats on the table. "I hope you all like chocolate cake." Cassie said, walking into the kitchen. She handed Jack the cake, who looked at it with lust.

Janet and Cassie made themselves a drink and walked into the living room. Janet came back a moment later, presumably to ask Jack if he had anything to spike her drink with. "Pete's here?"

Jack sighed. "Yeah."

Janet gave him her best 'I hear ya, I don't like him either' look before adding some Amaretto to her coke.

Jack stayed in the kitchen "preparing" for a few minutes. Daniel had left him so he could talk with Janet earlier. "Sir?" Sam asked from the doorway to Jack's kitchen.

Jack looked up from his cake. "Uh?" He asked, his mouth full of the chocolate goodness.

Sam smiled. He really did love cake. "Why aren't you joining us?"

After swallowing his cake Jack grinned at her. "I wanted to eat my cake in peace. Just me, the cake, and beer."

Sam grinned again. "Where's Teal'c?" The doorbell rang before Sam could finish saying Teal'c's name. "Nevermind."

She followed Jack to the door and he opened it to see a large Jaffa carrying a crock-pot with flowery oven mitts on. "I was told to bring chili." He announced.

"Did you go out and buy that stuff this morning?"

Teal'c nodded. Jack showed him where to plug the crock-pot in. "I have not tasted it."

Jack reached in his cabinet and pulled out three bowls. "Let's get to it then." He dished out several spoonfuls of chili to Teal'c, Sam, and himself. "It smells good T."

Sam, feeling brave and proud of her Jaffa team member, took the first bite. It tasted good the first moment her tongue touched the soup. After that, things went differently.


	2. He's not good enough

2?

Sam's mouth began to feel as if the very fires of Hell had taken up residency. She was barely able to put the bowl of the chili on the counter before she began to cough. "Sam?" Jack asked, putting his bowl down and rushing to her side. Teal'c, confused, also put his bowl down and went to Sam's aid. "Get her some water." Jack told the Jaffa. When Teal'c handed Sam the glass of water she guzzled it down. "Better?"

Sam shook her head, still coughing. By this time everyone had heard the commotion and had piled into the small kitchen. Pete pushed his way to be next to Sam, Jack fought the urge to shove him.

"Get her a piece of bread." Janet suggested. Daniel found the bread next to his right elbow and quickly opened the package and tossed a piece to Jack. Jack caught it and handed it to Sam, who took a few bites, followed by more gulps of water. After a few hushed moments she was able to breath. She wiped her eyes, as they were streaming with tears. "You ok Sam?" Janet was the first to ask.

Sam nodded. "I think so." She would have blushed if her skin weren't already red. "Thanks."

Pete put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her. He gave her a bright smile. "What happened?"

"I believe it was my chili." Teal'c said, feeling incredibly bad.

"You put in a bit too much chili powder." Sam smiled at his concerned look. "I'm fine Teal'c. No real harm done."

Jack, feeling the need to get everyone away so he could breath, suggested they all go back into the living room. "The game is about to start."

Janet, Daniel, Cassie, and Teal'c went back to the living room, grabbing some munchies on the way. Pete and Sam stayed behind. Jack felt more claustrophobic then when everyone was in the room. "Want some ice cream?" Pete asked Sam.

Sam shook her head. "I think I'm going to stay in here a minute. My mouth is still hot, but I don't want Teal'c to see me guzzling down more water." She refilled her glass in the sink, then turned to Pete. "Go on and watch the pre-game show. I'll be there in a minute."

Pete hesitated, looking from Sam to Jack. "I'll stay in here with you. Jack, why don't you go? This is your party." There was that annoying smile.

Jack shook his head. "I'll stay with Carter. You go and reassure Teal'c that she's fine. He won't believe me." Jack used his hands in a 'shoo-ing' motion to reiterate that Pete should leave. Pete finally conceded, leaving Jack alone with Sam.

"You don't have to stay." Sam said quietly, between drinks of water.

"I want to." Jack said just as quietly. Their eyes connected and for a split second Jack almost blurted out that he didn't ever want to leave her. Almost.

Sam turned from him to refill her water. When she turned back she found him staring at her. "Sir, maybe we should go into the living room."

She started to leave the kitchen when he stopped her. "Wait." She turned to look at him, wondering if he was going to say the words she longed to hear. "Sam…" Jack cleared his throat, buying himself time. "Look Sam, he's not good enough for you."

Sam's eyes grew wide in shock. She didn't expect to hear those words. "Yes he is."

"No, he isn't. No one is."

Sam frowned. "What am I supposed to say to that? If no one is good enough for me, and we're not supposed to settle, then I suppose I'll remain single all my life and die alone."

"Not alone. Never alone." Jack said, not willing, or able, to back down now. "You'll never be alone Sam."

Sam stared at him. Out of frustration she threw up her hands and left the kitchen, leaving Jack to stare after her. _Well that went well_. Jack thought as he grabbed himself another beer and headed to the living room. Cassie had taken his Lay-Z-Boy, Daniel, Janet, and Teal'c were on the couch, and Sam and Pete were snuggled on the loveseat._ I really should get rid of that thing_. Jack thought as he took a kitchen chair seat and sat down next to Daniel. Daniel gave him a questioning look, to which Jack replied by shaking his head and taking a long drink of his beer.


	3. Janet gives it a try

3?

The whistle blew as the first quarter ended. Sam jumped up to get more chips and Janet followed her. She knew this might be her only chance to talk to Sam. "Why are you and the Colonel avoiding each other?" Janet whispered as their eyes roamed over the goodies on the table.

Sam sighed. "He said Pete wasn't good enough for me."

"He isn't."

"Janet!" Sam exclaimed as quietly as she could.

"Well Sam, I'm sorry, but he isn't."

"Don't hold back or anything." Sam frowned. "Why is everyone picking on him?"

Before Janet could explain that no one liked him, and a few barely tolerated him, she smelled something in the air. "What is that?"

Sam froze and sniffed the air. "It smells like something is burning." Sam said.

Jack reached the table in time to hear those words. "Dammit!" He shouted, rushing into the kitchen. He pulled the oven door down and swore some more as smoke encompassed the room. Jack was able to find Teal'c's oven mitts and he quickly shoved them on as he took Sam's casserole out of the oven. He shut the door, waving his hands to clear the smoke. Sam and Janet stood in the doorway watching the scene. He gave Sam an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Carter."

She went to survey the damage. It was ruined. "I don't even think I can salvage the pan." She muttered to herself.

"I'm really sorry. You know I'm no cook."

"What's that smell?" Cassie shouted from the living room.

Janet went to tell everyone that everything was ok. "Jack just burnt the taco casserole."

Pete stood up and was about to walk into the kitchen when Janet stopped him. "It didn't catch fire Pete. Everything's fine."

"I should see if they need help." Pete stated.

"They don't. And look, the game is back on." She put her hands on his shoulders and turned him around. She gently gave him a shove back to the loveseat and he plopped down. Janet looked over at Daniel and gave him a wink. When she noticed Pete looking back and forth from the game to the kitchen she knew she'd better do something if she was going to keep him in the living room. "What does first and ten mean exactly?" She asked, taking the seat next to him.

Back in the kitchen Jack was still trying to clear the smoke from the room. "Sam, I'm sorry." He said again.

"It's ok Sir." She smiled at him to reassure him.

"No, I mean for earlier. It was out of line for me to say what I did."

Sam nodded. "Apparently, Janet doesn't think he's good enough for me either. But you just don't know him like I do." Sam said. She reached into the fridge and grabbed two beers. "He _is_ good enough for me Jack." And she left him again.

Deciding that he should just give up, Jack grabbed his third beer and headed back to the living room. He found an entirely different seating situation. One that he could handle. Janet was on the loveseat with an obviously uncomfortable Pete. She was asking him questions that Jack knew she knew the answers to. Daniel was at the other end of the couch, closest to Janet. Cassie was next to Daniel and Sam was next to Cassie. Teal'c had taken up residency of the Lay-Z-Boy, leaving Jack his kitchen chair. He didn't mind, because he was now sitting next to Sam.


	4. Cassie makes Sam think

4?

Before the half-time show Cassie asked Sam to help her get ice cream for everyone. As Cassie began to get the bowls out Sam reached into the freezer and grabbed the Neapolitan ice cream. Cassie handed her the ice cream scoop and watched as Sam began to dig into the almost solid treat. "Aren't I supposed to help _you_ out?" Sam asked.

Cassie smiled at her. "I want your advice."

Sam looked up. "About what?"

"Boys."

Sam had to concentrate to stop her smile. She figured it was about time for Cassie to start asking about the opposite sex. "What about them?"

"Well…there's these two boys. One is a bit older, but he's kinda cute. He makes me laugh, and I feel as if I've known him all my life. Only, he's not exactly…available right now."

"Why not?"

Cassie shrugged. "It's complicated."

Figuring there was a girlfriend, Sam let it go. "And the other boy?" Sam asked as she set the ice cream in the microwave for fifteen seconds.

"He's sweet, but he's kinda a dork. I'm not sure if I like him for real, or if its just because I want a boyfriend."

"Hmmm." Sam said, taking the ice cream out of the microwave. She began to scoop out the cold treat. "You probably shouldn't lead the second guy on. It sounds to me that you 'like' the first guy, the funny guy. Are you willing to wait for him to be available?"

Cassie shrugged again. "I want a boyfriend though."

Sam nodded. "I know. I was there. I wanted a boyfriend too. But you shouldn't settle Cassie. Never settle."

"So, you think I should wait for the funny guy?"

"Don't waste your time on the ones you don't like Cassie." Sam said as she finished with the ice cream.

"Thanks Sam. Mom would have asked me all kinds of questions about who the boys were, and then she'd talk to me like a baby." Cassie said. She took a couple of the bowls and walked back into the living room. She handed one to her mom with a wink, then told Jack Sam needed help. Jack stood up before Pete could even register the words.

Jack found Sam staring off into space when he entered the kitchen. He stood in the doorway and watched her for a few moments until she sensed his presence and blushed when she looked at him. "Cassie said you needed help." He explained.

"Thanks."

"What were you thinking about?" Jack asked, reaching into his cabinets for chocolate syrup.

Sam shook her head. "Just something I said to Cassie."

"Girl talk?" Jack asked, squirting a bunch of chocolate on his and Daniel's ice cream.

"Something like that." She said, picking up hers and Pete's bowls and carrying them into the living room.

Jack followed her out. He handed Daniel his bowl, then sat back down on his chair, glad to see that the seating arrangements had not been changed. "Sure you don't want any Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"I do not believe I could eat another bite."


	5. Teal'c's turn

5?

The game three-quarters over, Teal'c finally left his seat and went to get more snacks. He loaded his plate with pretzels, bar-b-que chips, and french onion dip. As he was about to leave the table Sam appeared beside him. "Have you had any of Janet's pigs in a blanket?"

"I have not."

Sam put a few on his plate. "You have to try them."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow, then nodded.

"Do you like Pete Teal'c?" Sam asked.

"Do you want a truthful answer Major Carter?" Sam nodded. "I do not trust him."

"What? Why not?"

"He followed you. He seems like, as O'Neill says, a 'stalker'."

"He calls him a stalker?" Sam asked, a little peeved.

"Indeed. I am inclined to agree with him."

Sam frowned. "He was just looking out for me."

"He almost got killed."

Sam nodded. "I know, I know." She cut herself a piece of the almost gone cake.

"May I speak freely Major Carter?"

Sam nodded. "Always Teal'c."

"Perhaps Pete Shanahan is not 'the one'."

Sam looked up at her friend. "I don't know if he is Teal'c." She frowned again. "What should I do?"

"Do what your heart tells you." He suggested. He gave her a regal bow, then headed back to the living room.

"Another beer Danny?" Jack asked when he stood up.

"Please. Thanks."

"Pete, can I get you anything?" Jack asked, forcing a smile. Pete was a guest in his house after all.

"No, I'll get it."

"Let me. What can I get ya?"

Pete sighed. "Another beer."

"Cassie, Janet?" Jack asked. Both girls said they were fine.

"Two beers coming right up." Jack walked into the kitchen and found Sam daydreaming, again. "Carter?"

Sam turned to him, blushing again. "Sorry."

"You seem to be preoccupied tonight. Is everything ok?"

She shrugged. "I don't know Sir."

"Can I help with anything?" He'd gotten the beers and was holding them, waiting for Carter to answer him.

"I don't think so Sir."

She looked upset, almost sad. "Upset your team is losing?"

Sam smiled at him. "They still have a chance to catch-up."

"You haven't forgotten our bet have you?" Jack asked, still unbelieving that he'd gotten her to agree to the terms.

Sam blushed even more crimson. "I haven't forgotten." She left the kitchen with a slight smile on her face. She almost hoped her team would lose.

Jack delivered the beers, hiding the fact that the new seating arrangements upset him more then the first ones. Sam had taken her seat at the end of the couch, and Pete had apparently decided it was his turn to sit next to her, so while Cassie had gotten up to use the restroom he'd taken her seat. Daniel and Janet were on the loveseat, with Teal'c in the Lay-Z-Boy again. Cassie took Jack's seat, forcing Jack to sit next to Pete.

"Great game huh Jack?"

"Yeah. Sure. You betcha. Great game." Jack agreed, swallowing almost half of his beer.


	6. Daniel disagrees with Sam

6?

Jack cursed when the fourth quarter of the game was over. "One point!" He shouted.

Sam laughed, both disappointed and happy that her team won. "Remember our bet Sir."

Jack groaned. "You bet on the game? Why wasn't I in on it?" Daniel asked.

"Or me?" Pete asked, glancing at Sam.

"It was a last minute thing." Sam lied. They'd had the bet for two weeks.

"What do you get Sam?" Janet asked.

"He has to sing us all a song." She grinned.

"Ouch." Daniel teased Jack.

"Oh, it gets worse Danny." Jack groaned again. He finished his beer, then stood up. "I'll be right back." He went off into his bedroom, leaving his friends to wonder what he was up to.

While Jack was gone Daniel and Sam began to pick up the garbage in the living room. "Let me help." Pete offered.

"It's not too much. You just keep a look out for the Colonel." She went into the kitchen to find garbage bags and Daniel followed her. "Do you know where he keeps his trash bags?"

"Under the sink maybe?" Daniel suggested. Sam looked and found the bags. She opened it up and Daniel threw in the trash he had gathered. Sam looked over at her casserole. With a sigh she picked up the pan and dumped it into the bag. "It looked good before." Daniel offered.

"Thanks. I'll make it again sometime."

"Sam, can I ask you a question?"

"If its about Pete then no."

Ignoring her answer, Daniel asked, "Why are you with him?"

Sam sighed again. "He's smart, funny, nice."

Daniel coughed. "Funny? Pete?" He raised his eyebrows in disagreement. "He's…well, he doesn't seem your type Sam."

"What is my type Daniel?"

"Jack."

Sam stopped her cleaning and looked at him. She didn't say anything for a few moments. She didn't know what to say. "In case you haven't noticed Daniel, the Colonel and I cannot date. We cannot anything." She said finally.

"Not yet." Daniel said. "Sam, you're settling with Pete." Daniel left her to ponder that thought.

Cassie hollered from the living that Jack was out. When Sam walked into the room she saw Jack in a blue spaghetti strapped dress and high heels that hurt Sam's feet just looking at them. "Is this ok?"

Sam nodded, unable to say anything. "Where'd you get the dress?" Janet asked.

"Sarah." Jack said. He wanted to get this over with, his feet were killing him. With a sigh he began to sing. "I'm a little teapot short and stout, this is my handle, this is my spout. When I get all steamed up here me shout, tip me over and pour me out." Jack's left hand was pointing straight out while his right hand was on his hip. He tilted towards the left as if he was being poured. He stood there for a few moments, letting his friends laugh at him. He really hated to lose. "Does this satisfy your terms?"

Sam nodded, unable to speak she was laughing so hard.

Jack returned a moment later, clothed in jeans and T-shirt. He thanked Sam and Daniel for cleaning up, then helped Janet and Cassie carry leftovers to the car. As he said good-bye Teal'c came up from behind him and announced that he was leaving. "Next year, the chili will not be so hot."

"Can't wait T." Jack smiled. He watched Teal'c drive off as Daniel came outside. "Thanks for coming Daniel."

Daniel smiled at him. "I'm taking Janet to dinner next Tuesday."

Jack grinned. "Good for you." After Daniel left Jack headed back inside. "You guys stayin' awhile?"

Sam shook her head. "Pete's got an early morning."

"Thanks for the party Jack." Pete beamed at him. "The after game show was better then half-time!"

Jack forced a laugh. "Glad you could come."

Pete went to load the car with the soda that Jack said he'd never drink, leaving Jack and Sam alone in the living room. "Did you have fun Carter?"

"Yes I did Sir, thank you."

Jack studied her. She looked nervous and uptight. "You ok?"

"I just realized something tonight, and I'm not looking forward to what I have to do." She said. Before he could ask her to elaborate Pete walked back in. "Have a good night Sir."

"You too Carter." He said. He waved at Pete, hating the fact that he had to pretend to like the guy.


	7. The actual winners

7?

Jack woke up to pounding on his door. He looked at the clock. It was one thirty in the morning. "This better be good." Jack mumbled on his way to the door. He opened it to find Sam staring at him. "Carter?"

Sam looked tired and uneasy. "I have to talk to you Sir."

Jack nodded and let her in the house, closing the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

Sam looked down at the carpet. "I ended it."

"Ended what Sam?" He always used her name when he was concerned about her. It comforted himself if not her.

"Ended it with Pete." She said quietly, looking up at him.

"Oh?" He wasn't sure what he should say next. "What happened?"

"I figured out, with the help of my friends, that I was settling. I don't want to settle."

Jack nodded. He was fighting the urge to reach out and pull her to him. "As long as you're happy."

"I would have been happier tonight if my team had lost." She said nervously.

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah? Me too." He grinned at her.

"We can pretend can't we?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm not very good at pretending."

"Yes you are. You pretended to like Pete when I know you hated him."

"I didn't hate him. Ok, yes I did. But only because he was with you." Jack blurted out.

"Your team has just won the Super Bowl, Jack." She emphasized his name. "What are you going to do now?" She asked.

"Go to Disneyworld?" He teased. He knew his could claim his prize. Knew it would be worth any repercussions that might come from it. But he also knew that it'd kill him if it ended there. "I don't know if we should Sam."

She almost pouted. Her face fell and she had to blink back tears. She was suddenly grateful that he hadn't turned any lights on. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

She was cut off by Jack's lips suddenly pressed onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss. When he finally broke the kiss they were both breathless. "You're going to kill me Sam." He said quietly.

"I'll die with you."

Jack brought her into a hug, holding her close to his chest. She clung to him as if it was the last time she was going to see him. "Next year, we'll bet who has to quit the Air Force." Jack whispered in her ear. He looked at her, admiring every feature of her face. "Perhaps sooner then that."

Sam laughed. "I told Cassie she should wait for the guy she wants to be available, and though I'm sure she was making the whole thing up now, I'm going to take my own advice."

"Huh?" Jack asked, lost.

She smiled, kissing him. "I'll wait for us to happen Jack. How ever long it takes."

"Oh, at this rate, it's not going to take long for me to retire." He grinned, kissing her again.

"So I guess we both won, didn't we?"

"Yeah. All of us did apparently. Daniel's taking Janet out next week."

"Good for them!" Sam grinned.

"Poor Pete though. I feel bad for him."

"No you don't."

"You're right. I don't." Jack kissed her again. He was going to soak up all his chances to be with her in secret until he couldn't stand it any longer and he had to retire. He knew giving up the Air Force would be no problem if he got to come home to Sam each night. He'd retired once hadn't he? He could do it again.


End file.
